Wheres my mind gone?
by super-calisto
Summary: Oh no Vegetas lots his mind what will Bulma do? well he can paint the house for a start. Then theres cross dressing for fun.


Where's my mined gone?  
By Kallista Meyers  
  
Bulma was in the gravity chamber hard at work. She was installing an up-grade for Vegeta and Trunks. She was tightening a bolt up with a wrench. The door to GC suddenly burst open. "Woman have you finished yet?" He asked in his normal grumpy manner. "No not yet. Any way why are you back so soon I thought you were taking Bra to the park?"  
  
"I did but there were some unforeseen problems." He said quiet bitterly.  
  
"Oh Kami! What did you do this time?" She asked wearily not to sure if she want an answer.  
  
"It wasn't my fault this time."  
  
"Oh it never is. Is it?"  
  
"Of course not. Any way she was playing some where when suddenly this foolish baka tried to mug me!"  
  
"Stop! I don't want to know I can guess the rest!" She sighed, Vegeta smirked to himself he didn't know she knew him so well.  
  
"Hpmh" He sat cross legged on the floor waiting for her to finish.  
  
Bulma carried on tightening the bolts.  
  
Goten and Trunks were have a race back to capsule corp. Goten was in the lead but Trunks wasn't going to let him win so he tackled Goten from behind. He slammed right into him. The force was so hard that they both went crashing down. Straight into the gravity chamber though then door and right into the ladder Bulma was standing on. There was a crash as the ladder fell to the floor. Vegeta managed to catch Bulma but didn't see the wrench that smacked him right in the head. He dropped Bulma and keeled right over on top of her. "What hell are you doing Vegeta!" She managed to roll him off her. When she didn't answer she looked him in the eyes but they were just blanked over. "Oh great! You stupid boys! Look what you've gone and done now! Help me take him over to the infirmary" Trunks tossed Vegeta over one shoulder and lead the way.  
  
"Where am I?" Asked Vegeta his head was hurting. He rolled over and opened his eyes a women with aqua coloured hair was staring at him. "Oh thank god your all right Vegeta it was only a minor concussion." She said to him. "Who's Vegeta?" He was confused he couldn't remember anything. "You silly what's up with you?" He sat up on the bed. "I'm Vegeta? Then who are you and where is this?" "Oh crap! I think when you hit your head you may of got anmisher. Ok Your name is Vegeta, I'm your wife Bulma we have two kids Trunks (14) Bra(5). We live on the planet earth. Do you understand?" He was still confused but these things seemed familiar some how. "Yes" Bulma was over joyed while Vegeta was in this state she could get him to do any thing she wanted like all the chores he never does or to stop training for five minutes and play with the kids. "You know what you love doing its painting the house" "Do I?" "oh yes you were going to do it earlier but you bumped your head" She told him while leading out of capsule corp. "now just wait here while I get the stuff you need" She went back into the house.  
Vegeta was just standing there staring at trees ,grass and things. When he noticed a small aqua and pink blur heading towards him. It hit him with its full force at about knee height. He looked down the blur turned out to be a mini versions of the aqua women Bulma in a pink dress so he guessed this must be one of their kids. "Trunks?" He guessed. She gave him a look as if he was crazy "No Daddy. Don't be a silly Billy I not a boy I'm Bra and this is Lucy." She was pointing at the thin air next to her. Now in Vegeta's mind he did not know that she was talking about an imagery friend. He truly believed there was someone there. "Hello Bra, Lucy" Bra could not believe it daddy never played a long. She grasped on to this like a leach. "Daddy would you like to play dress up and come to my tea party?" She asked hopefully he never played dress up and never came to her tea parties. Even thought she asked him all the time. Vegeta had an odd feeling this was very familiar. "Ok what do we do?" "Follow me!" She squealed in delight. 20 minutes later. Vegeta was in full tea party mood. He was wearing Bulma blue evening dress with his hair in to pig tails full make up and Bulma's best pearls and a red hand bag. "Why Miss vegeta you look delightful would you like some tea" Bra asked him. Round the table there were a rag doll, a teddy bear, Dr Briefs black cat in a bonnet and Lucy the imagery friend. "Why yes please queen Bra" Bra had gone over the rules of tea party with Vegeta before they started playing like how he had to call her queen and talk to the other guests, be polite and drink his tea. He took a sip of his imagery tea.  
Meanwhile Trunks was walking down the hall with Goten when he heard a oh so familiar voice remark. "Why Mr Sugar honey (the name of the teddy bear" Would you like some lemon for your tea" Trunks sneaked a look round Bra's bed room door to discover Vegeta. Now Trunks is never one to give up an opportunity as sweet as this so he went downs stairs and phoned Goku. Who was out side the front door in a matter of seconds ringing on the bell. "Daddy you better answer the door" Bra told him "Yes my queen" H marched off down stairs and opened the front door. ""Vegeta what's happening Trunks called saying something awful happened" It took a full 10 seconds to take in what Vegeta was wearing. "Umm Vegeta why are you wearing that?" "I'm at a tea party and who are you?" Vegeta had a feeling of extreme loathing for this man. "Why its me loveable Goku your best friend!" He beamed a big smile at him See Goku truly believes this because he lives in his own little world where Vegeta is his best friend and Freeza was not evil only misunderstood. "so whose tea party can I join in sounds like fun! I haven't been to a tea party since Gohan was little. " So Vegeta and Goku go back up stairs to rejoin the tea party.  
"VEGETA, VEGETA where that stupid saiyajin when you need him." Bulma wanted Vegeta to go shopping with her. But he had run off some where. She came in the front door of the house she could hear a giggle from up stairs. She creped up the stairs to find Trunks now with Goten in fits all to do with Bra's bed room. "What's so funny boys?" She asks. "O Kami mum you have to see this it's so funny" He said while pointing to the door. Bulma poked her head in the door to discover Vegeta, Goku and Bra sing along to "up town girl" Quite badly and out of key. Bulma just stood there for about a minute with her mouth open wide. Vegeta turned round in the middle of his sole and finely noticed her. "Bulma what are you doing here you weren't invited to the tea party to. Were you?" "Umm Vegeta I need you to help me out but before we go I want you to take all those clothes off ok?" She said in a strong voice. "But I wanna finish the party Goku gets to stay?!" He wined from just hanging a round with Bra for an hour he had stared to copy her ways. "No BUTS be down in 5 minutes."  
5 minutes later. Bulma was in the hall way waiting for Vegeta. Vegeta came stomping down the stairs. "I'm ready" He told her. She turned round to face him. "About ti..." She turned bright red. "You're your naked!" She was still in shock. "So what's the problem you told me to take the clothes off ?" He just didn't under stand. "I meant for you to change" Bulma was sick of this she wanted her old rude and crude Vegeta back! She knew just how to cure him. She pulled a foot long wrench out of hand bag(you never know when you need one) "Vegeta come over here" She called sweetly for some reason Vegeta felt uneasy dew to the voice. Then she whacked him round the head with the wrench. " Vegeta are you all right I didn't hurt you did I" "You stupid women like you could hurt me" He said in his normal voice. Thank god he's back to normal. Suddley Trunks appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hey mum I know how to cure dad!" he was about to swing a baseball bat at Vegeta's head. "NOOOOO" She screamed.  
  
THE END  
  
This is a quickie story and wasn't as good as it should be. If you want to read a better story try "Battle for capsule corp" A funny story about how Vegeta and Bulma got together also by me. Also contact me on super_calisto@hotmail.com . Love Kallista Or if you want to read something good, read anything by her brother Jason. Why not read Tales of Satan City! This is an amazing story about how Goku and Vegeta become detectives, it even has a sequel! Or read Vegeta vs. Predator if you can guess what that's about send your answer on a A4 piece of paper to ministeroftruelies@yahoo.com ! I also wrote a Tenchi fan fic called No Need For cannibalism! 


End file.
